


重逢

by Randerion



Category: Fate/EXTELLA LINK - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randerion/pseuds/Randerion
Summary: 故事发生在Fate/Extella link 真·结局之后，是关于岸波白野寻迹查理与卡尔大帝的情节。
Relationships: Charlemagne | Saber & Kishinami Hakuno
Kudos: 4





	重逢

**Author's Note:**

> 采用的是Fate/Extra系列自白或者旁白时候的文体，也算是试验一下，格式上略有混乱。  
> 有剧透情节，从某种角度上来看，玩过的剧情越多，看这篇文章也很感受到越多。  
> 文笔不好，见谅，也许有错字，请多多提出意见。
> 
> (大概4000字，10分钟)  
> 正文：

== 黄昏 SE.RA.PH 罗马 ==

距离上一次战争已经过去很久了，  
SE.RA.PH也恢复了以往的和平状态，  
大量曾经被破坏的区域在这期间被Mooncell修复、重建，让大街小巷里充满了活泼的NPC，  
干净的罗马街道，热情洋溢的人们貌似在为什么活动做准备，在旁人的眼光看来，这是每一个意识体都很期待庆典，  
而这之中，月之战争的胜利者——岸波白野，却与这般喧闹相悖，看起来苦闷的白野独自走在了一边。

== 几个小时之前 ==

“唔姆！就算是余的御主，也不能够让你继续任性下去！”  
“虽然……小玉藻我啊经常和那个皇帝唱反调，但是……这一次，真——的——不——可——以——哦，御主。”  
能够让两位平时对御主百依百顺、并且互相吃醋的从者保持同一种拒绝的态度，可见这件事情足以严峻。

这件事，并不是什么Mooncell要爆炸啦，游星马上要来啦，伊丽莎白又要开新的演唱会啦之类的大危机……  
而是关于两位从者——正确来说是两位已经不存在的英灵，查理和卡尔大帝。

在上一次战争之中，查理和卡尔大帝，作为历史上真实存在的“欧洲之父”，法兰克的皇帝的两个侧面，被召唤到Mooncell，  
藉由此事为契机，引发了一场巨大规模的战争。

史实的查理曼——卡尔大帝，想要同化整个Mooncell；  
而幻想之中的查理曼——查理为了击败卡尔大帝，同时诞生在了这片土地。

岸波白野在这次战争之中选择帮助查理，并且成功了，  
但代价就是，卡尔大帝的消失势必会影响到查理，并且作为一次特殊召唤，原本应该为同一英灵的两位从者将不可能再次出现。

“下次会被召唤的，是那个卡尔大帝——但是，应该会包含一点点的我。”  
在消逝之际的查理，略带遗憾的说出这句话，站在他面前的白野双拳紧握，嘴角微微的抖动着，  
这是谁也不想面对的结局，但这又是不得不去面对的结局。

在这之后，白野通过阿提拉，知道了一种可以恢复两位从者的可能性，  
利用白野手中的戒指——月之王权，让Mooncell收集两位从者的经历与资料，建立为单独的两个个体：查理与卡尔，  
尽管这种方法需要消耗大量时间和心血，并且诞生的两位从者与曾经的他们有些不同，但是白野仍然想要去尝试。  
他拯救了SE.RA.PH的危机，为了他，我不会吝惜一切努力。

尽管最后的结果也许是一场空，但也不是没有成功的可能性，  
抱着这样简单的想法，白野和白野的从者，为了让查理和卡尔重新站立在SE.RA.PH的土地上，开始了行动，  
漫漫的收集之路，白野得到的数据也逐渐越来越多，但Mooncell并没有任何召唤两位从者的征兆。

有些心急的御主开始通过其他方式强行召唤其中的一位，  
结果诞生了一位可怕的，有着查理的身影，查理的声音，却差点让岸波白野丧命的影从者，  
若不是库夫林暗中保护白野，恐怕这位御主就要被抹杀了。

“的确，如果继续任性下去的话，SE.RA.PH会被破坏，而Mooncell将要花费更多的时间去处理产生的问题。”  
一向不爱说话的阿提拉也说出了自己的看法，听了大家的话之后，岸波白野终于忍耐不住，跺了一脚。

明明，就要成功了，  
他默默付出了那么多，却没有任何机会体验自己的人生，  
这实在是太逊了。

——说完，白野就离开了众位英灵的视线之内。

而想要追上去把御主拉回来的尼禄与玉藻前也被高文说服了，  
的确，现在的白野头绪很乱，需要自己去思考，等平静下来，再好好沟通一番也不迟，  
目睹着远去的身影，阿提拉闭上了眼睛。

== 罗马街角的咖啡厅 ==

肚子有些饿的白野找到了一家小小的咖啡馆，  
结果没想到碰到了自己的另一位从者：无铭，  
留着长发的守护者，默默地擦洗着手中的咖啡杯。  
“哦，御主啊，想要吃些什么？”

“给，这是最近新产的茶泡出来的。”，  
吃完简单又不缺失美味的料理的白野擦了擦嘴，看见无铭端上来一杯茶。  
“御主应该是再愁些什么吧，看表情就看出来了。”  
白野双手握住茶杯，看着翠绿色的茶叶沉默不语，  
简明扼要说出了自己的事情之后，洗着盘子的无铭沉默了一会儿。

“喂，御主，你知道，我在做什么吗？”  
无铭问了一个看起来很奇怪的问题，  
当然，无铭正在主持着这一间小小的咖啡厅，以一名小小的服务员的身份。

“那你知道我应该做什么吗？”  
白野愣住了，没有办法回答这个问题。

“身为英灵，就是要替御主或者是与御主完成各项使命，在过去，是要打赢圣杯战争，在曾经，是要维护Mooncell的和平，而绝对不是现在让罗马的皇帝或者千年京的主人去服侍自己起居饮食。”  
“御主，能够安静地坐在我的面前，去饮茶或是享受我的料理，这是你与我之间最不可能发生的事情，却发生了。”  
“这应该要感谢你。”

无铭的意思，白野大体上是明白了，  
毕竟，若是御主无能，亦或是面对的危机十分复杂，  
那么脚下的这边土地，不会有歌声，也不会有欢笑，而是战争，而是火海。  
能够站在这里，去享受这里的生活，这一切的功劳，是从者们的，更多的也是身为御主的白野。

“所以，你并没有欠查理什么，对于他的事情来说，只是个遗憾。”  
白野听了之后，心里虽有不甘，但不得不去承认，无铭说的话不是毫无道理。  
若是因为查理，毁掉了现有的一切，让众多从者陷入危险，让SE.RA.PH陷入危机。  
那身为月之王权的持有者，自己的行为的确很过分。

“就这样，作为你的从者，我的工作完成了。”  
“御主也该回去勤勤恳恳的道个歉了吧，大家都很担心你哦。”

==傍晚 春风的道路 ==

岸波白野独自走在小路上，在这里，白野和阿提拉遇到了危险，同时也是第一次遇到了查理，  
这一切都历历在目，那爽朗的声音，自信的架势——以及略带羞涩的自我介绍，  
白野叹了口气，这些回忆总是出现在自己的脑海之中，  
他找了一块石头，静静地坐在上面，仰望着暗淡的天空，  
他朝着月亮伸出手臂，指间的月之王权闪烁着光芒，  
这里就他一个人，所以，冷静一下吧，  
不知不觉之中，白野感觉徐徐困意，便趴在石头上睡着了。

== 梦境中 == 

“哦！是御主啊。”  
“我们别太勉强自己，轻轻松松地相处吧！”

“喂————御主。”  
“再帮我泡杯那个叫日本茶的东西。”  
“有什么关系？偶尔让我撒撒娇嘛。”

梦境中，他的容颜反复出现，  
貌似白野成为了查理，以他的第一视角，说出了这些话，  
所有经历的一切，历历在目，就像一部电影一样在白野的眼前变换着。  
从与查理的初次见面，再到查理与迦尔纳对峙，再到查理说出自己会永远消失的那刻，再到查理与卡尔战斗的一刹那……  
甚至还有一些他感觉没有发生过的事情，也出现了眼前。

“我如果找到了什么有趣的东西，会寄电子邮件给你哦——！”  
晴空之下的他身披着阳光与我挥手告别。

“再见咯，御主。对了，你可别感冒哦！”  
明月之下的他强忍着不舍与我挥手告别。

似乎其他时间发生的故事也历历在目。

突然一切都停止了，  
白野站在一个四周全是白色的空间，什么看不到，什么也没有，  
眼前漂浮着一些黑色的烟雾，逐渐形成了查理。

查理一动不动的站在那，脸上洋溢着笑容，张开了双臂，  
“喂！御主！快过来！”  
白野呆住了。

这声音，这神态，毫无疑问，这就是他，  
这就是白野一直苦心寻找的查理，  
毫无疑问的，白野冲了上去，但事情并不是他所想的那样，  
眼前的查理突然露出了狰狞的面目。

“杀了你！”  
无数黑影划破白色的空间，冲向白野，  
看到这一幕的白野，只得拼命转身逃跑。

“为什么，为什么！你不救我！”  
“我付出了那么多！”  
无数种声音在耳旁想起，无法经历这些的白野的脚步越来越慢。

在声音质问白野的同时，白野也在质问自己，  
突然，白野停下了脚步，  
是啊，自己并没有为查理做了什么，  
无论是查理面对迦尔纳，还是查理独自忍受着灵基碎裂的痛苦，亦或是查理亲口告诉自己不再会出现这件事情上，  
身为他的御主的岸波白野，什么也没有做，都只是后知后觉罢了。

若是他想要自己的性命，那就给他吧，  
这是他的御主，唯一能做的事情，  
想明白的白野，转身之后，也张开了双臂，露出了一个笑容，  
一瞬间，就好了，  
此刻的白野什么都没有思考，只想给查理一个交代，  
哪怕答案是死亡。

“不可以！”

== 午夜 春风的道路 ==

不知道过了多久，  
白野还是趴在了那块石头上，  
似乎就像是做了噩梦一样，脸上冒着汗水，身体不停地抖动着。

突然被一声清澈的大喊所惊醒，  
白野突然坐了起来，双眼睁得很大，身上的颤抖还没有停下，  
他刚才做了一个梦，  
梦到了查理从诞生到消逝这段期间所发生的一切，  
不仅仅是这个白野所碰到的，还有其他的白野碰到的，  
略微淡定自己内心的白野摇了摇头，突然，他发现自己的身后站着一个人。

“你是……”  
熟悉的声音传了过来，白野扭过头去，发现的，是让自己心头一紧的身影。

银白之中夹杂着黑色的短发，  
蓝色的眼眸与帅气的脸庞，  
淡蓝色的披风和金属腿甲，  
手中的剑闪烁着银色的光芒，  
毫无疑问，这个人就是查理。

可能是脑子里还没有失去恐惧，惊讶的白野突然惊叫了一声，  
眼前的查理依然快速冲了过来，  
一把抱住了白野。

“我回来了。”

== Mooncell的空间之中 ==

不知何时起，自己突然有了意识。  
不知道自己是谁，也不知道自己来自哪，更不知道自己在做什么。  
只知道自己认识一个人，  
岸波白野，  
似乎从一开始，就注定要遇到这个人一样，  
带着这样的小目标，在这空间之中前进着，  
为了岸波白野的诉求，  
收集答案。

即便这空间里空无一物，  
即便这空间里没有终点，  
但是自己，携带着那个人的小小的愿望，小小的期盼，  
前进着，  
“若是停下来，可就太逊了。”

突然，自己看到了自己的样貌，  
突然，自己听到了自己的声音，  
又在一瞬间，自己知道了自己的名字：  
查理。

就这样，一点一滴的一切，都逐渐拼接到自己的身体上，  
从虚无的一个意识，变成了一个简单的NPC，又成为了一位英灵。

自己能够看到，岸波白野为了自己所努力，奔波在SE.RA.PH的每一个区域之中，  
也能够看到，自己在过去的事件之中，做了什么事，  
逐渐地，自己成为了真正的自己，  
“就只差一点了。”

可是，岸波白野太心急了，  
白野用月之王权召唤了查理，  
这时候的查理并不是真正的查理，  
而是在查理积累过程中所产生的错误，  
这中错误被消灭之后，查理真正的意识也变得纯粹了，  
不仅仅是自己的一切，而在之前发生的故事，也通过梦境的方式被查理看到，  
在看到错误的自己即将伤害岸波白野的那一瞬间，  
那位春风般的骑士，喊出了自己内心最真实的声音，  
终于，查理被Mooncell召唤，帅气的再一次站在了御主岸波白野的面前。

== 午夜 春风的道路 ==

就在那一瞬间，白野以为自己要死了，  
结果，身体被暖和又温柔的拥抱着，  
自己的耳朵传来着坚强有力的心跳。

“没事了。查理曼，帅气的回来了！”  
略带怜惜的声音在白野耳边响起，  
是查理，是自己的那位Saber，  
白野探出头来，似乎还不相信地看着黑夜之中的轮廓，  
在月光的照耀下，帅气的脸庞露出了真正的微笑，  
查理！

白野伸出手，摸了摸查理的脸，  
没错，这是真实的，不是梦境，也不是其他的什么乱七八糟，而是那个自己所想要挽回的查理，  
白野从他的怀里抬起头，安静的看着他，  
而眼前的查理，虽然感觉很年轻，但有很成熟，就像一面坚硬的盾牌，死死的环住白野的腰，  
两人似乎看了太久出了神，突然脸红的放开了双方。

“我啊，刚才看到了御主，全——部，所有看到的东西。”  
讨厌！这样偷窥别人的梦境很逊哦！  
白野的眼角有着一点点的泪花，似乎是刚才的惊吓所带来的，也似乎是因为喜悦，  
“哈哈，御主，和我告别的时候你可不是这副样子哦，那个时候，你看起来SU——PER淡定的。”  
废话，如果要是哭了的话，你可是会担心的！  
“哦？原来，御主是在担心我吗？真没想到，御主心里那么惦记我啊……”  
“我其实，也很惦记着你哦~在Mooncell召唤我的时候，我就一直担心御主你会不会吃不饱睡不好。”  
真是的……明明走的时候还不担心我，见到我却又像个老妈子。

“啊不啊要提过去的事情了，御主。”  
查理伸出手，就像是我们第一次见面那样，  
“感谢你，御主，感谢你记住了我，让我能够成为独立的个体再次来到这个世界。”  
“Saber，查理曼，遵循您的召唤，御主，想要和我一起冒险吗？”  
白野点了点头，也伸出了自己的手。

春风的羊肠小路，充满活力的众星貌似在为什么事情而闪烁着，在明月的照射下，两个人欢声笑语地走在路上，  
而这之中，月之战争的胜利者——岸波白野，和他的骑士查理，开启了新的篇章与冒险生活。

== END ==

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 第一次深入了解Fate的时候，是因为小伙伴拉我入坑Fate/Grand Order，  
> 虽然刚入坑，小伙伴就弃坑的，但我还是被剧情和人物角色所感动了，在这期间里，有幸能够在Steam上买到折扣后的Fate/Extella  
> 被尼禄、玉藻前和阿提拉的故事所感动，通过这个机会了解到了Fate/Extella link，  
> 也许是因为我喜欢咕哒夫的原因，对容貌相似还元气满满，性格良好，表面有些天然呆但实际上心思很多的查理曼产生了巨大的好感，  
> 这也许是第一个游戏还没有出就已经喜欢上的角色了。
> 
> 原本年底的时候想买一台PS去玩Fexl，结果Fexl登陆PC了，于是乎首发了PC版，买了他的所有服装，  
> 我第一次遇到他和我第一次玩到他，相距了一整年，  
> 玩了之后发现剧情实在是意犹未尽，最后的每一个结局，都看起来是离别。  
> 在这样的心态下，思考着：如果相逢又该是什么样的情景啊！  
> 以此为契机，写下了这篇同人故事。
> 
> 现在我期待他在Fgo落地，然后我第一时间抽到5宝，把所有的圣杯，金芙芙全给他。  
> 也希望大家能够喜欢查理，请多多支持！
> 
> 真·后记：  
> 关于查理的粮，看了一大圈，等了好久，也实在是少得很，  
> 一直想动手去写，但又担心没有人看，负面的批评较多，  
> 直到微博一位太太憋不住说了：“啊，没有粮吃，我要死了”，  
> 所以才开始动笔，  
> 也希望看到这篇文章的大佬们能够一起加入粮食生产大队。


End file.
